Emily
by nikkinor
Summary: “And for the first time I spent Valentines Day alone.”


A/N: Ok, I know I should be working on one of the three stories I still haven't finished and not writing another one, but those plot bunnies just come hopping by and I just had to take this one home and write his story. If I had gotten two more reviews for Cold November for the last chapter I would have been done writing the next chapter by now, and if I could figure out what I want to do with Happy Christmas I would have done written the whole thing by now, and then I would have posted some more to Can't Stand The Thought if I could figure out how to move a writers block out of my way. But, I'm sure all you readers don't care you just want to go read this story, don't you. So here you go…

Title: Emily

Summary: "And for the first time I spent Valentines Day alone."

Disclaimer: Come on, do you really thing I own NCIS, cause if you do you're wrong, I can wish every time I see a star, but it's still not going to belong to me.

Pairing: Tony/Kate, Gibbs/Kate, Tony/Abby, Abby/McGee (yes, I do know I'm crazy)

Rating: PG

-

(Tony's POV)

Kate, she's so beautiful. I mean, yeah, we get into fights a lot, and maybe she takes our relationship as a brother/sister thing, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for her. In some ways she's just perfect, her eyes, her hair, her smile; definitely her smile, just the slightest hint of a smile curling at the ends of her mouth is beautiful. I guess part of the reason I fight with her is just to see her smile, wide and bright shimmering at me when she gets the last word.

"Sir, can I help you?" asks a woman beside me, her nametag reads Naomi, Cashier.

"Um, no. I'm just looking around," I tell her and turn back to the flower display I was looking at, and my thoughts that had been interrupted.

I guess I really don't have a chance with Kate though. First, I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way as I do about her, even though it's nice to wish she did; second, even if she did feel the same we would never be able to keep a relationship going with our job and Gibbs stupid rules; and third, if the first two were to some how magically fall into place just right so that we could have some kind of 'thing' I could still never do it.

I see Gibbs just stare at her some times out of the corner of my eye or catch him look at her the same way I do, and I know he has a thing for her. Even if he'll never admit it or act on it, I know deep down he loves her just as much as I do. Even though I wouldn't admit it, he's almost like a father to me and would never want to put him through the pain of watching me and Kate be together. So I act like her big brother, and I would never let it get any further then that, no matter how attracted to her I am or how bad I want to pull her away from our work and just kiss her senseless, and I'll holed to that promise I made to myself when she started to work with us till the day I die.

But then there was Abby, one of my favorite people to be around. You'd have to blind not to see that she was beautiful, beautiful in her own way, yes, but beautiful non the less. She had her good points and bad points, but who doesn't. Yeah, on one hand she's always to excited and maybe not the type of girl you dream about taking home to meet your parents, but then she was nice and didn't expect to be taken to the nicest restaurant in town, she didn't even want to be taken somewhere fancy, and she was one of the best people to have dinner with. When I started working at NCIS me and her had always played around the idea of going out but never really had a normal dinner or anything else a couple would do. It was more when Viv started to work with us that we actually dated, well it was more like going to dinner when we had the chance to spending a Christmas together.

But after Viv left, Gibbs pushed us bother a little harder to compensate for one less team member and we just never had time to do anything after that, and when Kate stared we just never got back to our normal routine. Then McGee came around, I tried everything in my power to keep the two away from each other, then the kid ends up getting a tat just so she would like him. I have to say that that's part of the reason I pick on him so much, because he took what chance I had with Abby away left me with nothing, even though he didn't know that. Yet, Abby seemed happy with McGee so as long as he never hurt her or broke her heart I was ok with her being with him.

I picked up a nice arraignment of a dozen roses, paid for them, and left the store.

She would love them, and I knew she would. She loved roses and she had told me once she never really got anything for Valentines Day.

I open the door to my car and carefully set the flowers on the passenger's side. I drive to the familiar area and park my car in my normal space and walked to where I know she'll be.

It's a little cold out side and I'm wondering why I don't have a warmer coat on.

She's the only woman I can say I'll ever love so much I'd do any for her, and I don't think I'll ever be able to find someone as beautiful as she was.

I kneel down and place the flowers at the head of her grave.

"Hey, Mom. I was thinking about you today and got you some nice flowers for Valentines Day. I know roses are your favorite and that you always liked the orange ones. I'm sorry I haven't been around in a while, work has been really busy lately and I've hardly had time to sleep." I run my fingers over the letters of her name, Emily Crystal DiNozzo, everyone had always called her Crystal, but I always called her mom or Emy, she would only let me call her that.

"I have to get going now Mom, I'll try to come back next week if I can, but if we get a case I might have to come a little later. Bye," I say as I stand back up, "I love you." With that I walk back to my car and drive back to my apartment, for the first time I spent Valentines Day alone.

-

A/N: Ok, now go and review, because you know you want to, that little button at the bottom of the screen is calling you to press it, and know your arrow is moving down and clicking it, and your leaving a little review that I'm going to read and get all happy that someone read my story. Think of leaving me a review as a Valentine present (since all I got was a bag a MM and a Nemo card from my Dad).


End file.
